


Dying Light

by whorebit (wenjunsgf)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Everyone is suffering, M/M, interactive fic ???, more ip & pd trainees in later chapters, this is gonna get dark as hell, triggering content ahead so please be careful, triggering content in later chapters, yall are gonna hate me :), zhengting are justin are siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenjunsgf/pseuds/whorebit
Summary: Zhengting finds a magic charm online to make sure that his friends stay together for the rest of their lives. The group performs it together on the last day before Zhangjing and Yanjun's graduation. But it doesn't seem to go as planned.The NPC Corpse Party AU no one asked for or wanted.





	Dying Light

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings in this Chapter: None.

The sound of the school bell echoed loudly through the halls. It was the final bell before the weekend so everyone would be excited, as expected. But this time, it was different. Students excitedly jumped up from their seats; It was finally the end of the academic year, meaning they were nearing the end of their school life. All of their hard work had paid off, and they were finally about to get some time to relax properly with all their friends and family, before doing it all again. Six weeks of rest and not staying awake finishing assignments or rushing to complete group projects. Everyone could finally enjoy life and have fun. The senior grade students were ready to leave and be able to move on with their lives, hopefully setting off to do bigger and better things. 

“Have a good summer everyone.” Their teacher, Mr Wu, exclaimed as the students piled out of the classroom door to gather leftover stuff from their lockers and finally leave. The students filled the wide hallways of the school, rushing down the stairs to take their leave. The only sound that passed through the halls was the excitement and loud chatter of the students.

“How are you going to be spending the summer then?” Yanchen asks excitedly as he Ziyi and Zhengting make their way towards the main entrance of the school. 

“Same as usual, don’t have many plans. Meet up with the other guys and go out together. Maybe go on holiday a few times or something.” Zhengting checks his phone as he makes his way down the back staircase towards the main hall. Somehow, Zhengting and his friends got dragged into clearing up the main hall after the final assembly of the year. This was a punishment for the whole group for getting into trouble for an alleged ‘bullying incident’.  
‘It was only banter’ Zhengting attempted to explain, 'We weren't bullying anyone' to the school's principal, but they weren’t having any of it.  
'You nine are clearing up the hall, and that is final!'

“I’m not gonna be doing too much throughout the summer either, to be honest. What about you, Chen?”  
“I have to go on a few business trips with my dad again. When I come back to town, I’ll meet back up with you guys again. It’ll be nice to see you all again.” He looks straight past Ziyi, almost ignoring him, to Zhengting, his smile kind and slightly flirtatious. Any girl, or guy, would fall for a smile like Yanchen's. Ziyi just rolls his eyes. He feels sorry for Yanchen, he really, honestly does. He can't imagine having a crush on his beautiful yet oblivious best friend. To make things even worse for Yanchen, Zhengting also has a boyfriend.  
“Sounds good to me, Yanchen.” Zhengting replies as the three of them reach the main hall. 

“So we gotta go now, it's been a great year. Enjoy the summer and don’t forget to have fun!” He continues in his usual chipper tone. He pulls Yanchen into a friendly hug, a hug that lasted uncomfortably long in Ziyi's personal opinion. After Yanchen let go he continued to giving Ziyi a typical bro hug. Before wishing him luck over the summer and a pat on the back before the duo left to meet the others inside the hall for their cleaning duty. They open the door to already see Xukun setting his bag down on the floor by the other doors. He greets the duo with a kind grin before starting the cleanup.

After a couple of minutes waiting together with Xukun, the other members of the group started arriving one by one, joining in with the groups' banter. 

"Hey, guys!" Yanjun exclaimed as he pushed open the main doors to the room, Zhangjing following closely behind him. "We're finally here to help!"  
"Well yeah, I'd hope so too! You're in trouble too don't forget!" Zhengting sassed, being as dramatic as ever. He shot a teasing smile in Yanjun's direction.  
"Let's just get this over with guys. Then we can do whatever we want." Zhangjing laughed, walking over to the chair racks and begins moving them around. 

The group had been working together to tidy the main hall for what seemed like hours. "I'm just gonna take a break for a while guys, don't mind me," Chengcheng exclaimed before sitting down on a chair in the corner resting his feet on the wall and rocking back ever so slightly. "Chengcheng sweetie it's been 15 minutes. Come on, you heard Zhangjing! 'The faster we get this done the faster we can leave!'" Minghao stared at his boyfriend before grabbing his arm and attempting to drag him off the chair. He older only sticking his tongue out in response.  
"Nongnong! Help me get him up!" Minghao laughed, and Linong came over to assist. Linkai, not enjoying feeling left out, also coming over to join in with the youngest three and their jokes.

The other boys decided to rest for a little bit as well, lounging around on the chairs and tables. They were having a casual conversation about the holiday season when, suddenly, out of nowhere Zhengting seemed to perk up. Clapping his hands together in enthusiasm.

"Ooh! Guys! Come over here please, we gotta try something!" He said with a wide smile. The four younger ones rushed over to the group, Chengcheng's hand still clasped in Minghao's. The other boys coming over and sitting down on the chairs.  
“So!" He starts dramatically. "I have an idea guys!” He climbs off the table and perches himself on Xukun's lap, wrapping one arm around the back of the youngers neck. He produces a small item from his blazer pocket. He unfolds it and holds up an A5 sized paper doll and shows the others. “It's a charm! More specifically a best friend charm! If we all take part in the charm we can always be friends!" Everyone looked at him with varying expressions of confusion and interest.  
"So basically, it means that even when Zhangjing and Yanjun leave, we'll all still be together! It’ll keep us all connected spiritually!” After a couple of moments of silence and a few more glances, someone finally decided to speak. “Don't you think that's kinda... odd?” Linkai asked, he received a glare from Zhangjing and a slap on the shoulder, which made his expression change in an attempt to defend himself.  
“Not in a bad way! I was just saying.. We’ll probably stay friends even if magic isn’t involved, ya know? I just feel like paper charm won't keep us connected. What if it backfires?”  
“Yeah, I know what you meant, it's fine.” Zhengting smiles, “But don't you think it would be fun?” His eyes twinkle in a childlike way, no one can refuse him of something like this.  
“What do we have to do for it to work?” Yanjun asked walking over from where he was sitting with Ziyi.  
“Well,” Zhengting thinks for a moment. “We all need to be holding the doll.“ He holds it out, encouraging others to also do it. Xukun and Minghao took hold of a corner each and the others filled in the spaces between them. 

“Then, we all have to chant the same thing 'Meng Meiqi we beg of you’ once for each person that participates inside of our heads. No more, or no less!” Zhengting looks around at everyone’s expressions before continuing, making sure they all understand.

“Then once we've all finished we tear the doll into nine pieces!”  
“Oh, that's not too difficult. I'll do it.” Ziyi says with confidence, Yanjun and Linkai agreeing. 

“Ting, where do you keep getting these ideas from?” Chengcheng asks looking at him with a confused expression. "Like you are obsessed with this type of stuff." He joked.

“Oh, I saw it online! Zhou Rui was writing about it in a blog post before he disappeared. I thought we could try it out!”  
“Babe, is this even gonna do anything?” Xukun asks seeming a little suspicious about the whole thing. “It's paper, Kunkun,” Zhengting started to laugh, “What harm could it possibly do?”  
“I'm happy to do it!” Linong said cheerfully.

“Okay!” Zhengting held out the paper doll encouraging the other boys to grip it too. "Now, on the count of three, we need to say the chant and then rip the doll into pieces okay?"

Zhengting waits for the others to all nodded in confirmation. "Oh! I forgot to add, you MUST keep this scrap safe! Do not let ANYTHING happen to this piece of paper."

"Okay. One." He takes a deep breath.  
"Two." They dig their thumbnails tightly into the paper doll, desperate to keep a hold of it.  
"Three!" Zhengting shut his eyes to concentrate on saying the chant correctly. He daren't mess up on it, he has no idea what the possible repercussions could be. They ripped apart the small doll, leaving all nine boys with a piece to keep safe.

"Now, keep that doll scrap safe or else-" Suddenly Zhengting was interrupted by the ground shaking aggressively.  
"What's happening?"  
"What the hell?"  
"Why is there an earthquake?"  
"Everyone gets under a desk," Ziyi said taking deep breaths.  
A large crack appeared in the middle of the floor, the wooden boards collapsing, pulling the tables and chairs with them. 

After a couple more seconds the earthquake became even more intense. The windows smashing, and the ceiling lamps falling. 

"What the fuck is going on-" before Xukun was even able to finish his sentence the floor gave way completely. They all screamed as they plummeted into the dark abyss. Xukun couldn't even utter another word before he and the others blacked out.


End file.
